Full House
by iamalittleteapot
Summary: Cagalli moves to Japan after she's been living with her step-parents and their children. Now Eighteen, the golden haired female is ready to live her life to the fullest. However, when she has to move in with her brother and his roomies, Cagalli experience


Plot: Cagalli moves to Japan after she's been living with her step-parents and their children. Now Eighteen, the golden haired female is ready to live her life to the fullest. However, when she has to move in with her brother and his roomies, Cagalli experiences a life she never expected. Will she be able to handle it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Hey all, it's me and I'm back. This story is AU. I wont tell you Cagalli's whole life story here but you know the basics about Kira's and her parents dying. Well, that did happen and they did get split up with out knowing about each other. It's not until they turn sixteen that they heard about each other. Cagalli was living in American at this time and was living with her step-parents, the President of the United States and his wife. Yes, Uzumi is the President of America in this story. Her and his wife have their own children so Cagalli isn't the only 'heir/heiress'. Kira was living with the Yamato family, who also had their own child. That should be about it...Oh, Cagalli and Kira did keep in touch via internet over the two years...Normal Couples are in here...**

**NOTE: I have not been able to watch Gundam Seed Destiny but I have Wikipedia-ed it. I know, that's cheating but oh well...Another note is that no character that has died in the anime has died in here. They may die, but that's my decision. Well, I hope you enjoy**

--GUNDAM SEED START!--

Kira sat at his computer, looking at the screen with hopeful eyes. He had been sitting there in that same spot for about an hour, not even getting up to go eat or go to the bathroom. Athrun, who was his roommate was seriously getting freaked out but his best friend who seemed to be dead. Athrun was about to say something before Kira's phone rang, causing the midnight blue haired boy to jump slightly while the brunette hopped out of his seat and grabbed his blue and white phone, answering it before the first ring was done.

"Cagalli, is that you?!" he asked frantically, not even noticing the mess he made from jumping up at top speed which caused papers to fly around and the chair to fall back. Athrun watched with fear in his eyes, never seeing Kira so worked up. He was itching to ask his best friend what was up but being the gentleman, he would have to wait.

"Well, sooooorry! It's not my fault that you can't send me a message before you leave!" Kira spoke, getting a bit irritated. Okay, that is definitely not like Kira. And just who was this Cagalli person? Searching his memory, Athrun tried desperately to remember. In his haze, he failed to notice that Kira was talking like a gossiping high school girl on the phone with her best friend and the time that passed with it. Next thing he knew, Kira sighed, shut his phone and fell back into his bed.

Athrun watched Kira with cautious eyes before beginning to open his mouth. Just as he did so, Kira growled. "Man! Women these days. I can't believe them!" Kira grumbled, causing Athrun to sigh and shake his head.

"Kira, Kira, my best buddy, old pal. Women are amazing! They were made expecially for us men to covet!" Athrun said, making the shape of a women's body with his hands. Out of no where, their door busted open to reveal a golden haired male who was grinning like mad while dragging and silver haired male behind him. Even from a mile away ne could see that the silver haired male was pissed off.

"You said it Athrun!" the golden haired man said, jumping on Athurn's red bed, leaving the other male alone. Athrun sighed and pushed the invading man off of his bed with is feet.

"Shove off Dearka. Where's that one girl you had in your bed last night? What's her name, Ayumi?" Athrun said, looking up in thought. Dearka, from the floor, looked up at Athrun with a confused look.

"Who? Oh, you mean Natashi? Yeah, she had to go back to Ethiopia..." Dearka said, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"One, she went back to Italy. Two, she said she loved you and that she'll visit frequently. I TOLD you not to say that she's your precious tulip...Who likes tulips any way?!" the silver haired male said, leaning against the white wall.

Kira, in his silence, raised a hand. "Uh, guys? I have some news..." he said, not really wanting to do it but it was kinda, no, REALLY important.

They all looked over to Kira with their brows raised. Kira never really was one to interfere with their women talks so of course, all of them paid attention. Feeling slightly nervous from all of the looks he was given, the male slightly panicked.

"Spit it out already!" the silver haired male yelled, growing more and more annoyed by the millisecond. Next thing he knew, a book was thrown at him by the golden haired male.

"Dude, Yzak, shut it." Dearka said before turning back to Kira. "Go on, tell us about how amazing Flay is in bed." he said with a satisfied smirk. From the remark, a pillow made contact with his face. Looking around, Dearka saw that it was either from the blushing Kira or the heavily whistling Athrun. Dearka glared before mumbling something that no one could understand.

"Go on Kira. Tell us your news." Athrun said after he stopped whistling, urging his best friend to speak. Shyly, Kira fiddled with his fingers.

"You guys remember me telling you of my sister, Cagalli, right?" Kira asked and they all nodded, Athrun inwardly smiling at the same time. So that's where's he knows the name! "Yeah, well...She's kinda moving here...From America..." he finished, avoiding all of the guys' eyes.

At first, they were confused. "Soooo, how does this concern us exactly?" Yzak said, not really catching on just like the others. This made Kira even more nervous.

"Yeah...And that's great by the way! Where's she getting a place?" Dearka asked, really thinking if she was hot for not. Kira and her never did exchange pictures, thus, they never got to see what she looked like.

"Well...You see...She's staying...With...U-" Kira started but was cut short by the ringing of a doorbell. All of the guys, except for Kira, looked at each other for they rarely got visitors. All of them got up while Kira remained in the back of the group. Dearka was the first to open the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked, looking at the person on the other side before leaning against the railing, going into flirting mode. Looking over every ones' shoulders, Kira looked to see who it was.

One the other side stood a female with medium length golden blonde hair. Her eyes glowed like a bonfire, being a golden orange color. She wore a green shirt and black pants with matching black shoes and a black jacket. There were bags all around her but she held a green one over her shoulder. She seemed to be slightly pissed off for some reason.

"You better stop acting like a freaking Chip 'n Dale before I knock your balls to heaven." she said with a rough Japanese accent as if she hasn't spoke it in a while. All of the boys were stunned to say the least and Kira paled slightly, recognizing the voice. "Now, which one of you is Kira Yamato?" she asked, sending them all curious and annoyed looks.

Kira looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were on him. Looking at his rommates, he smiled. "She's staying with us..." he said while bracing himself for the wild adventure that was sure to come.

--GUNDAM SEED END--

**Yeah, I know, this was kinda short but I'm going to start and make my chapters short since I have a lot pf pressure while trying to make long chapters. Expect that from my other stories as well.**

**Well, I would like to have some reviews. Please, no flame, it really discourages me when I get flames. Helping criticism is greatly appreciated though, so please, state your mind if something is confusing to you. Also, feel free to request to be an OC, there are a few men that need ladies in this story. I have a female OC also and a few male OC's so look forward to that. You can also have male OC's, I don't mind. All I need in the basics; name, age, likes, dislikes, looks and what his job is.**

**Okie Dokie, please review!! Have a nice day/night/morning.**


End file.
